


Introduction of the Clan

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: The Lothbroks - Vampire AU [1]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla





	Introduction of the Clan

The Lothbroks are one of the longest living vampire clans, tracing back to the times of Vikings (when they originated).

  
Ragnar is the head of the clan, as the sire of his brother, his boatbuilder friend, wife, ex wife, and his sons. For the first time in at least fifty or more years, the entire family is together again.

  
And now, in the last few decades, the family has resurfaced and is making their way through businesses and climbing the ladder to success. Just as they have in all their past lives. With just as much drama and bloodshed as usual.

  
Of course, this lets the sons of Ragnar to go searching for the one they wish to turn and spend the rest of eternity with. Which is a little harder than you would think, when they’re all looking for long lost loves.

  
Blood, sex, death, and handsome millenia old men who still have some Viking tendencies and like to bite. What could go wrong?


End file.
